300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.06.12
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Synthesizing System *Removed from the list of current craftable items. *Added to the list of current craftable items. *The materials for synthesizing this item are as follows: ( x 85) + ( x 85) ---- Titles *1000 Wins Title - The End of the Legendary Rogue (传奇浪客の终焉) *1000 Wins Title - White Singularity Who Saves the World (济世的独白) ---- Protect the 2D World *The game mode is now returned. **The game mode opens between Monday - Saturday, counting each week as each season. **Upon reaching Sunday, the game mode will be closed, the equipment, floor information, and gold coins will be removed. However, the relics and gems will retain. **The rewards will be given to all players on each Sunday. ---- Heroes *''Circular Slash E: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.7 Bonus AD -> 0.5 AD *''True·Circular Slash E: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.9 Bonus AD -> 0.7 AD *''Lightning Palm (Izutsushi) Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 30/35/40/45/50 -> 30/40/50/60/70 *''Thunderbolt (Narukami) W: ''The duration of silence effect reduced from 1 second -> 0.75 seconds *''Space CQC Type 97 - A Hand Grenade of Blasphemy E: ''The damage now reduces 30% Movement Speed for 1.5 seconds to all enemies hit. *''Gladiusanus Blauserum / Pari Tenu Blauserum W: ''The condition to evolve the skill to Pari Tenu Blauserum adjusted from "drinking 20 potions" -> "drinking 10 potions" *''Dragon Courage T: ''The bonus Attack Damage from this skill adjusted from 25% of total Attack Speed -> 10 Attack Damage + of bonus Attack Speed *''Wings of Aegis: ''While Athena dies and the skill doesn't enter cooldown, the skill can't revive nearby allied heroes. ---- Item Mall *Shana's skin - Ancient Warrior (古武者) on sale after the update. *Expression set on sale after the update. *Expression set on sale after the update. ---- Eternal Arena Items *The bonus gold from each time a nearby unit that you didn't kill dies increased from 2 -> 3 *The bonus gold from each 10 seconds reduced from 5 -> 4 *Recipe price increased by 65 Gold *The bonus gold from each time a nearby unit that you didn't kill dies increased from 2 -> 3 *The bonus gold from each 10 seconds reduced from 5 -> 4 *Recipe price increased by 65 Gold *The bonus gold from each time a nearby unit that you didn't kill dies increased from 2 -> 3 *The bonus gold from each 10 seconds reduced from 5 -> 4 *Recipe price increased by 65 Gold *The bonus gold from each time a nearby unit that you didn't kill dies increased from 2 -> 3 *The bonus gold from each 10 seconds reduced from 7 -> 6 *Recipe price increased by 525 Gold *The bonus gold from each time a nearby unit that you didn't kill dies increased from 2 -> 3 *The bonus gold from each 10 seconds reduced from 7 -> 6 *Recipe price increased by 425 Gold *The bonus gold from each time a nearby unit that you didn't kill dies increased from 2 -> 3 *The bonus gold from each 10 seconds reduced from 7 -> 6 *Recipe price increased by 575 Gold *The bonus gold from each time a nearby unit that you didn't kill dies increased from 2 -> 3 ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed WarGreymon could gain Fury from Great Tornado E when the skill dealt damage to each enemy hero , but the skill description didn't show the actual information. *Fixed WarGreymon's Great Tornado E that couldn't increase Fury by charging through the hero unit on the same side. *Fixed the title of the heroes that didn't show in the title list could lead to the failure to get them. *Fixed a problem with some texts in the task system after upgrading. ---- Game Optimization *Optimized the displaying of the Upgrade Fortune Card in the upgrading interface. *New Login BGM - Shakugan no Shana Final Opening 1 - Light My Fire (by KOTOKO). ---- ----